Sounds a bit fairytale
by KelseyTheQueen
Summary: The Doctor and Amy go on an adventure to a far off land. A land of fairy tales.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC or Doctor Who**

**This is not a continuation of my other stories**

**I've never wrote as Matt so this will be very new for me.**

"Where are we going?" Amy smiled, leaning slightly on the TARDIS console. Her chin rested on her hands as she waited impatiently for the Doctor to make up his mind as to where he was going to drag her this time.

"I'll tell you... Just as soon as I've figured it out myself!" He nodded and looked up to the TARDIS's monitor. He raised his head, examining his bowtie, and adjusted it back into place. "Amelia Pond..." He began, looking over to her curiously. "Where would you like to go?"

She pondered the thought a moment and sighed, "I don't know Raggedy Man! Aren't you supposed the be the pilot?"

"Yes... Well.. Yes! I don't know! You're boring, Mrs.. Boring Amelia Pond can't even think of some far off planet she wants to go to." He pouted and walked around the console.

"Fine, let's go to a moon." She casually suggested.

"No, too mooney." He frowned and sat down, his legs flailing about.

"A star?"

"No no, none of that. Not today." He shot down another suggestion.

"I don't know, it's not like you can take me into a fairy tale book." She shrugged with a sigh.

"Oh Amelia Pond, you. You're brilliant!" He popped up from his seat and kissed her forehead as he walked around the console a few times.

"Wait, are you saying we can?"

"Oh yes, but be aware. They're not like they seem. Don't trust anybody." He waved his arms about like a madmen, how he does when he talks.

A series of buttons were pushed, and levers were pulled. Wheezes and groans were let out from the TARDIS and she landed with a roaring thud. The creeky door opened with a snap of the Doctors fingers and he smiled as he waited for her to step out of the beat-up, blue box.

The land was beautiful. The sunset was purple and the mountains were dipped in snow. An endless patch of meadow was before them, and to the left a garden of poppy's. "Whatever you do, don't eat any apples, smell any poppy's, don't touch any spindles, and stay away from the villains." He warned, his serious face was upon him now. He knew that the only reason he had to warn was because she couldn't follow his 'Don't wonder off' rule.

A girl in armor walked up to the aliens and greeted the foreigners. The Doctor couldn't help but notice the sword attached to her hip. She brushed her long blonde hair back from her face and extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Alice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC or Doctor Who or any fairytales**

"Hello, my name is Alice." Her eyes lit up as she reached for the extended hand.

"Yes, hello." she started, an amazed smile grew on her face. "Amelia, erm, Amy.. Amy Pond. This is my friend, the Doctor." She pointed to the left of her to the man in the bowtie and tweed jacket.

"Hello Alice!" He smiled, not shaking her hand but flailing his about. "Now, where are we?" He spun in circles viewing his surroundings then whispering, "This doesn't look like Wonderland. Where are all the mushrooms and butterflies that look like two pieces of bread attached to a stick of butter and the buttercups, that look like actual little tea cups?" He frowned, backing away.

"That's because this isn't." She frowned, turning in the other direction.

"What do you mean this isn't Wonderland?" He followed.

"Yeah, you are Alice.. the one that sleighed the Jabber-thinggy." Amy made a movement with her hand suggesting to be a sword stabbing the thin air.

"Jabberwocky." Alice corrected her. "Yes, that is me. And this isn't Wonderland. This is the enchanted forest. If you're looking for Wonderland, then I'm sorry but you came to the wrong person. I killed the Jabberwocky for one reason, and one reason only. To go home, and guess where I'm headed?"

"Just like that? You kill this all mighty Jabberwocky and just leave?" Amy frowned.

"Just like that." Alice repeated, turning to the duo. "I can help you get to Snow, but that's as far as I will take you. She will show you anything you want to see, that bold girl is up for anything. But, I would suggest changing. You don't fit in, and if the queen see's you she'll suspect something."

* * *

"Do I have to wear this Doctor?" Amy frowned as she entered the console room of the TARDIS. "I look silly." She was in a light blue dress and wore a tan cape that brushed against the ground when she walked.

"Oh Amelia Pond.." He smiled, "Now not only do you sound fairytale, but you look it." She sighed and pulled the hood over her head and exited the TARDIS. "So, which way to Snows then?"

"We have to make a pit stop." Alice simply stated as she began to lead the aliens through the forest.

"Where too?" Amelia asked excitedly. Maybe they were going to see some fairy's or dragons or maybe even mermaids.

"Grannys." Alice smiled, pulling back a branch relieving a beautiful, streaming river with big rocks in the middle.

"And how do we get there?"

"Over the river and through the woods," The Doctor frowned. "Amy, didn't you ever read any fairytales as a child?"

"Right..." She paused, watching something carefully in the woods.

"Amy..." The Doctor began. She didn't answer. "Amy?"

"Yes, what is it?" She shook her head and looked over to the Doctor.

"What did you see?" He watched her, nervously.

"Oh, nothing. Thought I saw someone but it was just some branches. Don't worry about it Doctor."

"Are you two coming or not?" Alice sighed as she waited impatiently by the river.

"Yes, of course! Off to Grannys we go!" The Doctor smiled and pulled Amelia by her hand down in the direction of the stream.

* * *

They crossed the Stream and traveled for what seemed a long while in the Enchanted Forest. Out of no where, a puff of purple smoke surrounded them. The fog grew thick and it became difficult to breath. "Doctor!" Amy let out a yell, she couldn't find him or Alice.

"Amy!" He turned frantically and waved his arms through the thick smoke in search of his Amelia.

A few moments passed and the smoke seemed to vanish along with Amy and Alice.

The Doctor was left in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any fairytales of BBC. **

**But, I do however own this particular OC charcter. My friend asked to be in, as a very flamboyant merman but prefers the term mermaid.**

"Oh Amelia," The Doctor frowned, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He waved the green, glowing stick to search for anything out of the ordinary. He noticed a small pile of purple ash where Amy once stood and scooped it into his hand. He thought about it for a moment, then put a small amount on his tongue. "Yuck," he spit it out and threw the remains on the ground. "I hate magic." He wiped his hands then, spun in his spot. A long travel he had, his best bet would be to get to Grannys. She might know what had taken Mrs. Pond and Alice.

He walked and climbed through the Enchanted Forest in search of the small cabin. "Pssst." Someone called out.

"Hello?" The Doctor looked around, not seeing anyone. Quickly, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it. "I'm armed."

"Unless that's a wand, it won't work on me..." The young boy hesitated, revealing himself from behind the tree.

"Lucky for you, it's not." The Doctor frowned and put the screwdriver back into the pocket of his jacket. "I'm the Doctor, have you seen my friends?"

"Oh yes," the boy chuckled, "I'm afraid so."

"Well?" The Doctor asked, unamused.

"But you're not going to find them here..." he started, hiding behind the tree once again. He quickly reappeared behind the Doctor. "You've been walking in circles Doctor." His dictation sounded like, "Doc-tah" and he just smiled. "The Enchanted Forest can do that to you sometimes. Plays with your mind. You're in an endless loop. Lucky for you, I know the way out. But, it will come with a price."

"What do you want from me?" The Doctor turned to face him and the young boy just gave a wicked smile.

"Your help. Please Doctor, I will help you if you help me. I am in terrible need of assistance. Do I have your word?"

"Yes, you have my word." The Doctor nodded with a sympathetic smile.

"Promise me." The boy demanded.

"I promise."

The boy walked past the Doctor and pushed a rock out of the way, relieving a crawl space. "Through here," he pointed, leaning against the rock. "Age before beauty." The boy chuckled and watched carefully as the Timelord crawled through. He really only did it to catch a glimpse of the booty...

The boy quickly followed behind and waited patiently as the Doctor got up and stared with little to no emotion at the endless valley. "M'names Joey." The boy stated, looking down at a flower.

"Okay, Joey." The Doctor started, "What do you need my help with?"

"You're trying to get to Grannys right? This way." He led the Doctor north as he began to explain his situation. "It was the witch. She cursed me Doctor. Now I am forever... human." The boy sighed and looked over to the Doctor. "It's a terrible thing, being human." He sounded disgusted.

"Being human isn't that bad... I suppose. The one heart thing, I don't think I could really ever get used to that." He frowned. "So.. what are you then? Or more in this case, were?"

"A mermaid." Joey stated with a proud smile.

"Ah yes, I've met a fer mermen in my day." he frowned, "Of course, they were trying to kill me.."

"Mermaid." The boy corrected. "Oh yes, there's the cabin!" He exclaimed as he danced through the trees and up to the door.

"Hello?" The Doctor ran up to the door step and knocked on the door. There was no answer. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning the door.

"Yeah, use your wand and break it down." Joey smiled and encouraged it.

"It doesn't do wood." He frowned, shutting the screwdriver and placing it back into his pocket. "Now, why would Alice want to bring us here if nobody's home?"

"Let's split up." Joey suggested.

"Yes, of course. Right, I'll take the back of the house!" The Doctor jumped up and ran to the back of the house. He noticed a window, but it was dark. He soniced it (so to say) and it cleared up a bit. He noticed a light turn on and he bit his lower lip. The back door swung open and he pointed the screwdriver in that general direction.

"The front door was open." Joey simply stated and glared at the Doctor.

"Right," he frowned, entering the open cabin. "Always check the door." He made a mental note to himself. "Oh, what do we have here?" He smiled and opened a glass door, pulling out a fez. He placed it on his head. "I love fez's. Fez's are cool." He smiled and turned around to see a young woman, early twenties, with Joey in her grip. "Let him go."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The girl looked upset, scared even.

"Are you Granny?" The Doctor shook his head in confusion.

"No." The girl rolled her eyes, "M'names Victoria. Everybody calls me Red."

"Ohhh." The Doctor smiled. "Little Red Riding Hood. The girl who went to deliver the basket of goodies to her poor old grandmother. Only to find that the wolf got there first..."

"Is that what they told you?" She gave a wicked smile and her eyes glowed yellow.

"And I'm hungry like the wolf... too soon?" Joey asked nervously.

"Are you afraid of the Big Bad Wolf Doctor?" She flashed her teeth and chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any fairytales.**

**A/N: I do own Joey the Mermaid and the soon to be introduced fairy.**

**There is a poll on my profile, it would be super helpful to go and vote please! **

"No..." He started, watching Victoria closely. "But the real question is, if you were going to hurt me or my friend you would have do it by now. What are you waiting for?" He straightened out, standing up as tall as he could to look intimidating. "Tell me Red, I can call you Red can't I?" He smirked, taking a step closer to her. "What are _you_ afraid of?"

She snared and threw the boy to the side, he managed to crawl away, unnoticed by the others. "I'm going to..."

"What?" The Doctor asked, he seemed to be frustrating the young werewolf. "Blow my house down?" He chuckled and peered over her shoulder. He noticed something fly by, could have been anything though.

Red had enough of his games and lunged at the Doctor. He managed to get out of the way, only a moment before the attack. "Catch me if you can!" The Doctor yelled out to her. This was a game to him, a game the Doctor planned on winning.

Victoria growled and snarled and chased him through the cabin. He quickly escaped though the back door. Only moments after, the door was ripped off of it's hinges. The girl threw it to the ground and took a few steps into the snow. "You can't hide from me Doctor." She howled into the sky and took a few more steps.

"No, I suppose you're right." The Doctor came out from behind a tree and looked at the girl with sorrow in his eyes. "I've met someone like you before..." He sighed and looked down.

"Get her, get her now!" Joey came running out of the forest, pointing to the girl. A fairy was following after her.

"Are you sure?" She called back, quite scared from the looks of it. The fairy was small and delicate. She wore a dress of green and her wings were clear. Definitely not a typical fairy. She was beautiful, she had long, blonde hair and a design of sparkles and swirls that cascaded her face.

"Yes!"

"No!" The Doctor yelled, but it was too late. The fairy used her powers and covered Red in a blanket of fairy dust. She began to shrink in size and her clothes covers her, as she laid on the cold ground. "What have you done?"

"I beg your pardon?" She shook her head in confusion.

"I'm so..." The Doctors expression fell, along with his body as he rested on his knees near the pile of clothes that once was Victoria. "Sorry?" The Doctor continued his statement, but more as a question. The Fairy did not kill Red, but only turned her into a cute Labrador puppy. The dog playfully nibbled on the Doctors fingers. "I thought you killed her." He looked up, the smile returning to his face.

"Good heavens no!" The fairy cried out. "I could never.. I wouldn't dare." She looked sad, maybe just upset that this man could think of her that way. "Besides, it's only temporary. You have better get moving."

"Right, thank you..." The Doctor began, but realized he didn't know her name.

"Just call me Em." She simply stated. "Doctor, where is it you are traveling to? I would love to be of assistance."

The Doctor smiled and clapped his hands together, "Alright Em!" He began walking to the left and gave Joey a slight wink. "Good thinking." Joey about melted in his place, but managed to hold it together. "Em, do you know a girl named Snow?"

"Oh, Snow White?" She smiled and nodded, beginning to lead them North. "Of course I do. Oh that girl... I'm sorry Doctor but I can't take you to her. It is from my understanding that you are trying to find the queen, the one who took your friends, but Snow will not be able to help with that. You're better off without her. She'll just get you into trouble."

"Okay, well then how do we get to the Queens castle?" He asked, nervously.

"I will take you there myself." She smiled, looking down at the young boy. "You are so young."

The Doctor said nothing and Joey just continued to himself.

"So old, yet so young." The fairy nodded and the Doctor knew she was talking about him.

"I'm not young." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Younger than me." She tilted her head with a slight smile.

"I'm over a thousand years old." The Timelord shook his head and frowned, but the fairy only giggled. "Blimey, how old are you?"

"A woman never reveals her age."


End file.
